God
God is the supreme, primordial being who created all existence and shaped it’s laws and rules into effect. He is the Father of all living things by virtue of being their Creator. He is responsible for key events within the InFAMOUS '' Universe such as Cole MacGrath’s resurrection, empowering the weapons used to kill vampires and other supernatural beings, and creating The Beast and He Who Dwells. Biography God existed long before the Creation of the universe. When He created the world, He created Light, which clashed against the Darkness, and separated them. Doing so caused them to form into two beings. The Light became He Who Dwells, an embodiment of creation and order. While the Darkness became The Beast, an embodiment of destruction and chaos. These two forces are natural enemies, and it is from them that Ray Field Energy, the energy that gives special humans called “Conduits” their powers, originates. Their numerous clashes have caused chunks of the Earth to become irradiated with vast amounts of Ray Field Energy to the point they are able to produce it themselves. Many millennia later, God showed Himself to Cole MacGrath, who had just sacrificed his life to save the world from The Beast’s current avatar. He commended Cole on using his free will to make the right choice whenever presented with a moral quandary. He told Cole that the threat of malicious Conduits on Earth were far from over, and that, if he chose, He would resurrect him. After persuasion from the soul of his girlfriend, Trish Dailey, Cole accepted God’s offer, and was revived in the living world to continue to defend it. Powers and Abilities * '''Complete Immortality:' God can only be understood as immortal; He has neither a beginning or end, but instead He is ''the beginning and end - the Alpha and Omega of Creation. God transcends all definitions of time and space, eternity and infinity, and is the one who created the very concepts. * '''Cosmic Creation:' The power of God is the power to create matter, energy, and entire universes and multiverses from nothing; bringing into existence the five basic elements and shaping universes from these amalgamations. More than the corporeal, the Father can shape life’s essence into living souls, and is able to bestow each individual human with a free will and mind, as well as a distinct personality. * Nigh-Omnipotence: While not truly “omnipotent“, as He goes out of His way to describe the things He cannot do, nor can He create anything that can rival His power, He is the all-powerful Creator of reality itself, and is the most powerful and absolute being in existence. * Empowerment: God is able to empower ordinary, earthly objects with His divine power. He has done this to many objects throughout history, such as the Staff of Moses, the Holy Grail, and the Barbed Cross. * Omnipresence: God’s presence fills the entirety of existence. As such, He is everywhere at once and can see everything. * Omniscience: God created the very concept of knowledge, and can see everything that happens in existence. Weaknesses * Independent Willpower: Despite His immeasurable, almighty power, God holds no dominion over the thoughts or will of another. He respects the decree of individual choices; and will not, under any circumstance, deceive or change the desires of any being within Creation. This fundamentally limits His influence on Earth. Category:Supreme Beings Category:Immortals Category:Primordial Beings Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes